Dionysus (Riordan)
Summary Dionysus is the Greek god of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy as well as theater. He is also known as Mr. D, the camp director of Camp Half-Blood. He was placed as the director by his father Zeus as punishment for chasing after an off-limits nymph. After the decree that Olympus would be closed and that gods would have no contact with their demigod child, he was recalled to Olympus. His Roman counterpart is Bacchus. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Dionysus, Bacchus Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Classification: God of of Wine, Madness, Ecstasy, Theater, Vegetation; Director of Camp Half-Blood; Member of the Council of Cloven Elders; Demigod (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until the concept he embodies, Wine, or the original Pantheon in Greece are destroyed.), Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Healing, Summoning, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Water Manipulation (Can manipulate Alcohol), Flight, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Curse Manipulation, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Can grant powers (Like King Midas Golden Touch) and the gifts of godhood and immortality to mortals, Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first) Attack Potency: Large Star level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to other Major Olympian Gods like Ares, Athena and Demeter; who can create constellations at will) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light (Can turn into light. Comparable to the other Olympian gods). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Lifting Strength: At least Class E Striking Strength: Large Star Class via power-scaling Durability: Large Star level via power-scaling (Immortality and the nature of his true form make him difficult to kill.) Stamina: Godly (As a God, he rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: Planetary (Dionysus can appear anywhere a party is held, even on multiple places at once) Standard Equipment: 'Thyrsus 'Intelligence: '''High (Immortal being with thousands of years worth of knowledge) '''Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Chlorokinesis: Dionysus can grow, control, and summon plants, but he prefers grape and strawberry vines. He can use them to bind and suffocate his enemies with grape vines which are incredibly strong and durable, shown when he killed Dr. Thorn and when he trapped Percy and Blackjack * Madness: As the god of madness, Dionysus is able to both induce and cure it. He could instantly drove King Lycurgus insane and did the same to Dr. Thorn's minions. * Transfiguration: Dionysus is able to transmute and transfigure virtually anything into anything else with ease, for example he was kidnapped by pirates by mistake, and he subsequently turned them into dolphins * True Form: Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Dionysus possesses a "True Form" that manifests when he gathers all of his essence in one place. During this time, he emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge him virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4